Nightmare fever 2
by Krazykriss
Summary: After, months of dealing with his Nightmara, Jayden stills has nightmares, ones that threaten to kill him and life is pretty good, until... Antonio gets sick... He's reached a new stage... of something he's had since he was a young child and the stage just so happens to be deadly...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So, this is the sequel for my story' Nightmare Fever'! Hope ya like it! **

**Nightmare fever \\**

**Chapter 1;Twins:**

Ji's POV

After what had happened, finding out about Jayden's nightmara all the weird behavior, Extreamly paranoid all the time, I forced him to go to a therapy group with other kids with Nightmara.

As Jayden puts it, they think of him as a younger brother. I just went to pick him up and when we got home, noo surprise, to see Antonio passed out with the black box in his hand.

"Mini-Jay' asleep." Jayden laughed.

"Not really. I don't fall asleep on the job."

"Oh, really?"

"Never have, never will."

"What about the time you trained yourself to exhaustion and passed out in th training yard... last week...?"

"That... was, your fault..."

"In what way?"

"Not making me take a break."

"You had your fire-smasher, you're strong like your father and psycho like your mother. God, I feel sorry for your kids later on in life.", I had to spell out for him.

"I'm not psycho and you think I could hurt someone? Ji, that hurts.", he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You broke Mini-Jay's arm, yeah, I do."

"That was 6 months ago."

"Mike hasn't been right since."

"He was dropped on his head."

"So were you."

"Not true."

"Yeah, I kinda did drop you, but I never droped Mike."

"That's cruel."

"My phone rang."

"No excuse."

"Are we debating?"

"We can!"

"No, I've got stuff to do. Wake your twin up, take the box and tell him to go to his bed.", I said walked away.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I knelt down next to my twin. I rubbed my hands together and chuckled. I grabbed mike's Tuba and snickered. I blew as hard as I could into the Tuba.

**"GET UP, TWIN!"** Antonio jumped up and fell off the couch.

"Jay! Ever hear of sleep?"

"Nope, it's new here in New Zealand.", I laughed.

"When did you get back."

"4 minutes ago. Ji said go to your room and sleep."

"Uh... Ok."

"Night, twin."

"Twin?"

"Ji said you're turning into me."

"Whatever. Night."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Box, me, now." Antonio rolled his eyes and threw the box to me. I caught it.

"Later." I laughed and looked at the box. I stopped laughing when I saw 3 scratches on it. It remindd me of 6 months ago, Freddy's anger towards me...

I heard splashes coming from outside. I felt a rush of wind. I walked outside to the grill and set the box on the table. I sighed.

"Hey, Jay.", Em said. I smiled.

"Hey, Em. Guys, guess what?"

"Chicken butt.", Mike laughed as he did a canon ball. I rolled my eyes.

"I have twin."

"Who?", Mia asked.

"Your boyfriend."

"How?", Kevin asked.

"He fell asleep trying to program the box and Ji brought up last week."

"Yeah, I heard you guys debating inside. How was group?"

"Same."

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, but later chapters will be better. **


	2. Sleepy

**Nightmare fever 2**

**Chapter 2;Sleepy:**

* * *

Jayden's POV

Bright sunny day, everyone's training. Antonio doesn't look too good. I asked him if he's feeling ok and he told me he was feeling great. I didn't believe him and took his temp and he isn't running a fever, so I had to let him train with us.

It was me vs. Antonio. Mia vs. Kevin. Mike vs. Emily. Antonio seems kind of...slow today. I striked him and he blocked it. Good thing too.

"I'm thirsty. I'll be back." I nodded in agreement. He went inside. _He's lying! Something's up..._ I followed him inside. He splashed water in his face and sighed. I stood in the dooray and watched him make coffee and drink some ice cold water.

"Ugh, God, I'm so tired."

"Why didn't ya say so?", I asked. He jumped and faced me. He sighed, relieved.  
"Jay! You scared me."

"Why didn't you tell me you were tired?"

"Because I couldn't miss out on training time..."

"You work too hard. You can afford a day off to rest or make up for it later. Of anyone needs training time, It's Mike."

"I can train."

"No... You rest and since you're my best friend, I'll make everyone drink the coffee so it isn't cold."

"You would do that, Mr. Coffee."

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong?"

"For some reason I'm afraid... of sleep..."

"What? W- Nightmares... about him?"

"No, just I feel like something's wrong..."

"Come on." I walked with Toni to his room. He sat on his bed and took off his shoes. He rubbed his eyes.

"How are you tired? You were asleep before Ji and I even got home."

"I woke up a little bit later and stayed up, studying."

"Studying what?"

"The origins of the Samurai."

"So, now, you're Kevin's twin?"

"Shut up.", he laughed. "Can't I just make up much needed sleep later?"

"No, because, one, I can see you're gonna crash any second now. Two, If you collapse outside, I'll leave you there..."

"Until Ji says to take me inside."

"Don't count on it."

He laughed. I was serious. His eyes started closing. I smiled as he fell intoo a deep sleep. I ran to the kitchen and got the coffee and took it in the living room and went back outside. Everyone put their sticks away and Em put mine away. I smiled and ran to my little Emmy.

"Thanks, baby." I said as I kissed her lightly.

"No problem, Jay."

"Where's Toni?", Mike asked. "Did you kill him, Jayden?"

"No.", I said, irritated.

"Try to?"

"No."

"Break his leg?"

"I'm gonna break yours, Moron Mountain!", I threatened. I knew he'd back off. He put his hands up and ran over to the pool and jumped in.

"You know, Jay, everytime you call him that, he acts dumber than he usually is."

"That's why...", Ji said as he hit me in the head with his stick.

"Ow!"

"I said not to call him that.", Ji said as he went inside.

"So, what is Toni doing?", Mia asked.

"Sleeping."

"Again?"

"Yeah, he's been up most of the night studying."

"Like me?", Kevin asked.

"Yeah, except, he's clearly been up past midnight."

"And when did he get up last night?", Em asked.

"A little bit after I sent him to his room. Oh, and we're drinking the coffee he made. Should someone go get Mike before he drowns?"

"So, you do care."

"Yeah, I do, I just said that to get that fool away from me, but I refuse to be held responsible for his death." Kevin snickered. Serena came out.

"Hey, you guys done?"

"Yeah, hey, go get your boyfried before he drowns.", I said.

"He went swimming without me? Oh, no, he didn't!", she said as he ran and jumped in the pool." We all laughed and headed inside.

* * *

Mia's POV

I went atraight to Toni's room and found him, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and sat in his desk.

* * *

Ji's POV

In a weird way, I'm thinking about the rangers and no! Not that weird way, but I don't usualy think of them because I'm too busy trying to stop Jayden and Kevin from killing Mike.

Jayden was listening to Serena read the Princess Diaries They made a bet I think. They're both crazy.

"Well, that and the fact that it turns out I'm really a princess afterall. I must be, because guess what? I'm living happily ever after... THE END!"

Jayden sighed and stood up, smiling and walked over to the dummy and stick in the dojo. He took the stick and hit himself hard in the fac with it.

"Ow!"

"Did yu expect it to feel good?"

"Ji, please, tell her everytime I even touch the Princess Diaries series, I die slowly."

"Sorry."

"Grr!" Emily giggled.

"Jay, I love the series."

"Than she can read it to you, because I won't be here tomarrow."

"And where are you going?", I asked, eying Jayden

"Digging my grave."

"Dude, the books aren't that bad."

"Wanna read the Twilight series?"

"Oh, God, no! I already have to watch it. Isn't that enough?"

"Whatever.", I said.

Kevin was reading The story of Selena Quinilla Pere to Mike, who was crying about now. EMily was just standing next to Jayden and started tickling him. Mia was with Antonio, who was still asleep. It's 6:30 at night and I haven't seen him since this morning!

* * *

Antonio's POV

I woke up next to Mia. I know I felt someone. Mia was shivering in her sleep. I pulled the blanket over her. She turned to me.

"You're awake?"

"You're cold?" She nodded.

"How long have you been in here?"

"A little bit after you fell asleep?" I smiled and sat up. She looked exhausted.

"Tired?" She nodded. I kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom down the hall. When I came back, Mia was knocked out. I shut the light off and closed the door. I went to the kitchen and saw Jayden and Serena. Jayden looked like he saw ready to bang his head into the wall until he died. I snickered and went to the frige.

"Story time?"

"Yep! The Princess Diaries."

"Bleac! Horrible!"

"It's not horrible. Better than Twilight."

"True... and Jay?"

"Yes, ex-twin?"

"Thanks for making me sleep."

"Part of the job."

"Making people sleep when they don't want to?", Serena asked.

"Making sure my team is healthy."

"That wasn't part of the job when you broke Toni's arm." Jay and I know what really happened and kept it to ourselves. We tried explaining, but they just saw us as Cray cray kids!

**So, I decided to mix up the story a bit. I was going have another one after this, but I decided to put it with this one t make the story longer, so it isn't crappy! :D **


End file.
